Not Today
by 8xSayAnythingx8
Summary: Kyle and everyone else are finally going to deal with the problem called: Cartman. And Kyle's got a plan that just might work. Songfic. Shut up by Simple Plan. Contains some Style just for the fun of it  P


**Sonfic... Kinda...**

**Song: Shut Up  
Artist: Simple Plan**

**This song describes Cartman SO well... if you haven't heard it, you should... NOAW! O_o**

* * *

Things would be so much better without him. He hates me, and I hate him, simple as that. It's not just me he hates, it's about everyone. He's always such a dick to everyone.

Here's Eric Theodore Cartman for you: Their are only a few things to know about him. First of all, he's the most fattest, racist, sexist, conceited piece of shit in the world. No one likes him, except Butters for the most part. Yet Butters is the biggest pushover in the entire school, like his mom, which is probably one reason why he's the asshole he is.

Second, he loves to torture me. He wants to make my life miserable, and make everything seem like it's my fault and that I'm to blame. It's like he loves to see me react to his snarky remarks. The way my face grows red when I get to the point where I'll do anything to shut him up, or just beat the crap out of him.

Too bad today it's different. He can only survive with the satisfaction of bringing someone down. I, for one, and all the people that agreed with my plan, are done with it. It's so simple, but I'm positive it'll work. I'm planning to make Cartman shut up for good about anyone's flaws.

"I just can't stand that fucking smirk on his face, Stan." I lean against a locker, watching Cartman make a little ginger kid cry.

"When do we do this?" Stan's already been notified of my plan.

"After lunch. Everyone's gonna get him by the lockers. It will be the greatest thing ever. Just to see his face." I start to walk off, but am stopped by Stan's hand.

"Kyle.." I shake my head at him.

"Don't try to stop me, Stan." He replies with a chuckle and a smirk on his face nothing like that fat bastard's.

"Stop you? I'm all in. It will be amazing, won't it?" I grin at him and nod, giving him a peck on the cheek before heading off to the class before lunch, eager to get there and done with.

Then, it's time. We're in the hallway, acting like he's nothing to us.

"Hey, Jew," he addresses me. I just continue watching him. "Where's your little girlfriend?" And again he does his little smirk, but I give him no sign of me getting upset, which turns his smirk around.

"Uh, hello? Earth to Kyle. Oh, I see. You guys broke up? Shame. But not a surprise. Anyone would deserve better than you."

As much as he tried to hurt me, I wouldn't budge. Nothing he said was gonna bring me down. I smile at him slyly.

"Nope. We're still very much in love, thanks for caring." I cock my head to the side, flashing a giant grin. He shoots me a confused look, and finally notices everyone closing in on him.

"What the hell's going on?"

"Oh nothing," Stan replies as he pops up from behind me, resting his arms over my shoulders.

"Oh god. Please don't fag out in front of us." In unision, me and Stan laugh at him, which leaves him even more confused.

"You know, you're funny Cartman."

"What's wrong with you guys? I just insulted you, can't you understand?"

Stan and I glance at each other and shrug. Cartman glances around at everyone, insulted them from left to right, leaving no effect, even on Craig we didn't even flip him off.

"God dammit! What the fuck's happening here?"

"You see, Cartman. Your words don't hurt us anymore. There's nothing you can say any more that can get to us. All your games are over, and guess what?" I let Stan's hands fall off me when I inch closer to Cartman to emphasize my point as I whisper in his ear, "We win."

His eyes grow wider, face radiating extreme heat, searching around him in a frantic pace before running through everyone, falling once or twice. He passes the corner, and we all look at each other for a minute, before bursting out in uncontrollable laughter.

He was finally defeated. He didn't even return for any of the classes the rest of the day, nor the rest of the week, but the next. He came back, the same, yet different. Outside he was the same. Same coat, same hat. But inside, everyone could sense he had some changes. I never saw that smirk on his face, or him pick on anyone. He hadn't even called my a Jew, or fag, or whatever. It was finally peaceful around here.

_Don't tell me who I should be_  
_And don't try to tell me what's right for me _  
_Don't tell me what I should do _  
_I don't wanna waste my time_  
_I'll watch you fade away_

_So shut up, shut up, shut up _  
_Don't wanna hear it _  
_Get out, get out, get out _  
_Get out of my way _  
_Step up, step up, step up_  
_You'll never stop me _  
_Nothing you say today_  
_Is gonna bring me down_


End file.
